


I'll go crazy (without you)

by light_dragonix



Series: bjyxTMweek [3]
Category: UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: Без Жаня всё не так.





	I'll go crazy (without you)

**Author's Note:**

> #bjyxTMweek #daythree #np Taemin — Crazy 4 U
> 
> Рейтинг и немного ау, но что за ау, я пока не придумала ахахахах

Жарко, жарко, жарко, дышать нечем. Ибо скидывает тонкое одеяло, но легче не становится. Майка липнет к телу, волосы прилипают ко лбу. Голова мечется по подушке, губы сжаты в тонкую полоску. 

Рука скользит вниз по телу. Лёгкое дуновение ветерка будоражит разгоряченную кожу. Ибо мелко дрожит, то ли от возбуждения, то ли от стыда. Он жмурится сильнее, прикусывает губу, и скользит ладонью по животу. Пальцами ведёт узоры, и живот втягивается, будто убегая от прикосновений. Вторая рука судорожно сжимает простыню, мнёт её в кулаке. От волнения и духоты ткань уже влажноватая, неприятная, но Ибо надо за что-то держатся.   
Ладонь скользит по паху, ниже, ниже, на бедра. Ибо шумно выдыхает через нос. Ногтями проводит вверх, и бедро напрягается под его пальцами. Ибо гладит себя и снова ведёт ногтями. Тихий выдох срывается с губ. 

Он ярко представляет себе чужие губы на своей шее. Столько раз он ощущал жар и влажность чужого языка, что без особого труда их оживляет в памяти. И пальцы, тянущие его волосы у корней, и руку, сжимающую его бедро. Тихий смешок, оседающий на шее, от которого уши пылают огнём. 

Ибо закрывает рот ладонью. И не хватает солоноватого привкуса чужого пота на кончике языка. Ибо всегда раскрывал губы, чтобы лизнуть линию жизни, перечеркнуть её широкой тонкой полосой имени себя. Сейчас же он просто сдерживает рвущийся наружу стон. Вторая рука скользит под резинку трусов, накрывает горячий член, обхватывает слабо. Ибо жмурится так, что перед глазами пляшут белые точки.   
Он давно не касался себя сам. Сначала не было желания, потом — необходимости. 

Жань-гэ делал всё за него. И точно знал, когда стоит натянуть кожу, когда отпустить. Когда сжать сильнее, а когда расслабить руку, позволяя Ибо двигаться самому. Когда обхватить у самого основания и заставить Ибо хныкать и биться в его руках.   
И держать его, держать, пока не попросит, не начнёт умолять.   
— Жань-гэ, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Жань-гэ!   
Тогда Жань целовал его в лоб, будто маленького перед сном, и отпускал, позволяя Ибо двигаться в собственном ритме, рваном, дерганом, почти лихорадочном. Ибо накрывал руку Жаня своей, сжимая себя сквозь его пальцы, и Жань гладил его по лицу, утирая пот.   
— Можно, мой хороший, — наконец шептал Жань Ибо в приоткрытые губы, и накрывал своими, проглатывая восхитительный низкий стон, отдающийся в горле. Ибо обмякал в его руках, точно сдувался воздушный шарик. Горячий, липкий от пота, с прилипшей ко лбу чёлкой и потерянным взглядом, он был красив. И Жань-гэ говорил ему это, обтирая тёплым полотенцем.   
— Какой ты у меня красивый. 

Без него все не так. Ибо пытается повторить каждое движение, ведь он, хоть и мечется от лавины ощущений, запоминает все, что Жань делает с ним. Ибо тонет в этом океане эмоций, но он не теряет сознания.   
Но как он ни пытается, как ни сжимает себя, как ни гладит, ничего не получается. Долгожданный оргазм так и не приходит, и Ибо садится, ощущая только злость и усталость. Рука немеет от непрекращающихся движений, и Ибо не думает, что она уже хоть что-нибудь чувствует. 

Ибо готов плакать от досады, что сам он ничего не может. И даже память, мышечная память о Жане не помогает. 

Когда они виделись в последний раз, месяца три назад? Ибо истосковался. И тело, и сердце его не может так долго без Жаня, без его улыбки, без его касаний, без про голоса. Ещё неделя, и Ибо сойдёт с ума. 

Ибо чувствует, как жар потихоньку отступает. Как выравнивается дыхание, как ритм сердца приходит в норму. Без тепла Жаня тело Ибо не способно к разрядке.

Ибо тянется за телефон и набирает номер, единственный, что он помнит наизусть.   
— Алло? — Ибо почти видит, как Жань выглядит в этот момент. Сонный, с закрытыми глазами, спутанными волосами и, возможно, отпечатавшейся на щеке подушкой.   
— Я скучаю, — тихо произносит Ибо. — Когда ты вернёшься?   
— Я тоже скучаю, — голос Жаня теплеет. Он говорит ласково, будто с котёнком или щенком. — Я буду через месяц.   
— Спокойной ночи, — Ибо дожидается ответа и отключается. Долго смотрит на экран телефона. Там простая картина акварелью: пляж, прибой, увязший в песке велосипед и две фигуры, идущие навстречу друг к другу.   
Ибо гладит одну из фигур пальцами и откладывает телефон. 

Осталось пережить еще месяц. 

Он однозначно сойдёт с ума


End file.
